Automated saws are used extensively to cut materials for many different manufacturing applications. For example, saws may use a microprocessor to determine how to cut according to a user-supplied list of required dimensions, i.e., a cut list. The microprocessor controls movement of a fence to position sites of cutting in a manner that optimizes utilization of raw material. For some applications, the operator may need to mark defects, such as knots, cracks, or discolored portions of a material, before cutting. The marked locations of defects allow the microprocessor to select cutting sites that exclude defects while making optimal use of the material according to the cut list requirements.
In addition to marking defects, the operator typically has to measure a workpiece prior to cutting and enter the length into the computer. This additional step is time consuming and subject to operator error, in measuring and inputting the information.